SS bb
by Gigalith
Summary: A Super Smash Brothers Brawl fanfiction I originally wrote in the third grade.
1. Chapter 1

((Author's note: I wrote this in the 3rd grade and I'm copying it from the journal it was written in. ))

((Another author's note: In my 3rd grade class all the students were supposed to write in a journal and they could write whatever they wanted. Alot of my classmates would put themselves, other classmates or people they knew irl in their stories and I wanted to join in. This first part explains who is who.))

Chapter 1

Page 1

zelda / sheik = Peyton

Metaknight = Jay

Kirby = zach

Lucario = Helena

bowers = Alex

Gonn = Gary

fox = gaige

falco = john

samus = sam

Rob = kyle

Pikuchu = Chis

juggly Puff = Aryan

Mario = Thomas

Lugia = Tate

Kingdedede = jacob

Link = jared

Mr. Game and wath = Nathan

C.F = Anna

Ness = bri.

Lucus = Diana

i.c = Madison and Taylor

diddy khog = ?

Donkey Kohg = Hailey

might put T.L and wolf

worio = ?

Page2

tabuu = tabuu

peach = Mrs. Torbeck

Master = Master hand

Ike = Vaughn

Snake = ?

sonic = jay

Marth = Gibby

Toon Link =

Pit = Harper

keeby = marrisa

P.T = my dad

Olippar = ?

Pokemon = ?

now the story can began oh wait Yosic = my mom

it all started when Marth, sheik, C.F Kirby and Yosil samus and the Robot were talking "C.F whatare " you drinking" asked kirby "Fallcon Puch" said C.F T_T at the halberd Meta Knight was caputed "R.o.b kill them" said Meta knight "yes master" said Rob —- "sail well" said Lucario she lethf the wind was storng "My mask" said Meta Khight his mask flw away "sir Meta KrKn igh


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2 page 4

Ha Ha your face looks cute" said and wath "Thats why I wear a mask"

. /51875e13bfd65bf0f0f129398c98302e/tumblr_mmk0z0avF t1s8w832o1_

((Author's note: the picture i linked to is supposed to be Meta Knight and he's thinking to himself "Should I fired him"))

Page 5

"okso your fired" said Meta Knight =( "but when was I hired" asked Mr. game and wath " I dont now" said Metaknight boom the halberd crased "what" said samus she got Meta knight and Rob and got them home "oh" said Math "Hi yob" said Marth "yob" said Meta Knight _ :D yob _ "ok" said Metaknight "yob to you" "yob yob yob yob yob visp visp" said Marth _ :D visp _ soon R.o.b made a funny face c(: and king dedede sent Lucario to destroy KiRby when Lucario found KiRby she was mad because KiRby was drinking her soda so it was time to battle du du dumb the battle will began


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 Page 6

* * *

KiRby won Lucario went back to the castle :O "King dededeI lost…. your cell pHone…. and the battle" said Lucario . O_O"you know I hate you" said Kingdedede "I know" said lucario and looked at somePE

* * *

. /19d5b79bbba882dd2ca2a5da9976e2e0/tumblr_mmk25pn9J I1s8w832o1_

Page 7

. /ea7be2d2f739bc41503f211d4b9c7ad4/tumblr_mmltm6Xib K1s8w832o1_


	4. chapter 4

((Author's note: I've noticed on the two chapters I tried posting links the full links wouldn't show up, on Tumblr I've started tagging every update with the tag ss bb tag and I will be posting the full links to the pictures in the tag, so if you want to see them go there.))

Chapter 4 Page 7

"Hi wecome to the Aews" Said Peach "today gust is Arecruse and Marx wait you are not in SSbb" said Peach "yay but the guy who made KiRby made SSbb" said Marx "yay and Im the god of all Pokemon" said Arecruse "who cras" said Peach

. /34b373aa9e1cefdabc27e871f71b357c/tumblr_mmluouK7T e1s8w832o1_

Page8

"ohmister sea gull please dont Ahhh"said falco Boom "wow" said fox "I will rule the world" "na i will rule" Marx "Hi" Boom it was falco with his his gun Boom Boom Boom

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh momy

. /5f3519055a769de4c875ba5327d10ba0/tumblr_mmluodask K1s8w832o1_


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 Page 9

comic

Stick

man

Page 10

comic

((Author's note: Since I can't post links with pictures I'll tell you what happens in which panel))

Panel 1: My old stick man oc who started out as a bad drawing of the Skywalker dude from Star Wars is holding his lightsaber and asking "Sowhat do you what to do" and another voice that can't be seen is replying with "I dont know".

Panel 2: My oc is asking "and why are you called the stick man of the furture" and the voice says "I don't know".

Panel 3: my oc dude looks a little mad now and asks "sodo you want to Get icecream or something" and the voice, once again says "I dont know"

Panel 4: Stick man is doing a face that is sorta a cross between T_T and _ and he is looking at his lightsaber thing.

Panel 5: He looks extremely shocked.

Panel 6: There is a TV with a show on it showing a shocked looking girl and a guy who is saying "I dont now"

Panel 7: Stick man dude realizes he has been talking to the TV the entire time and facepalms his cheek.

Panel 8: it says "The end"

Panel 9: Panel 9 is the last panel and it is blank.


	6. chapter 6

chapter 6 Page 11

"o please KiRby dont eat me" said jugaly Puff DabaDa went C.F cellpHone how it for Legan of the penceil

p age 12

penceil

pensle

wenie

greted

make a fat fart face

Idont realy feel like writeing about this so Im just going to write more about SSbb "wharare we?" said King dedede "I dont know" said Ike "ok so Mabe any Waddle dees and waddle Doos can help" said Kigndedede "ow a cute Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo" said Ike _ ^_^ "Mommy Im on spikes ow I ca'nt see the light" said Toon Link "g et out" "Who said that"said Link a cute little byle KiRby came "HaHa" said Link "Whys he growing" said Toon Link the KiRby came over pushed O= O= b ard raped his cape


	7. chapter 7

chapter 7 Page 13

over Link and Toon Link "beholding my power yeah" said the KiRby "Ahh" TOon Link and Link went Fling and the KiRby or Meta Knight washed his hands. "were going to the lost city were fun and games wwait us." "What are you singing"said Link "Ido'nt know"said Ness back at the halberd Meta Knight and keeby a yellow kiRby were going to whacth a movie called blank scean which was raited b for boring "Ok we need this and this and this and this 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Page 14

and thises later"said Keeby "What's the gun for"asked Meta Knight "In case I hate you" said Keeby "I hate your singing somebody kill me" said Link "ok"said Keeby and got the gun and shot Link and Link I think I shoulde'nt ryme and Link might have died Keeby your underar a can of soda this is my fisrt day on the job so I'll quit" said the police Keeby and the police went to the soda palce and Meta Knight fell asleep and when I say fell he fell "aaaaa" said MetaKnight and laned of a roft and Meta


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8 Page 15

Knight heard something "I will rule…. the soda store and the world" Meta Knight ran home and told everone about what he herd "we have do fight"said sonic " We have to save Keeby" said snake "I Like pie"said Lugia "Ok" said snake so all the ssbb chacttors exset the evil ones went to to the the evil place to stop the evil and save Keeby just to tell you that Keeby is a male but in this story he is a female why because I lust want theretobe one girl kiRby and and a girl should be in danger not and boy "Wheres falco"aseked fox "I dont know" said Mario as KiRby was walking he saw some thing that looked like Link

page 16

"Im Anican Luke Oh no Ahh" said KiRby as heran "da da da da Im loving ing it" said lugia pHone O_O "Lugia ansewed it "Hi yob" it was Marth so Lugia cosed the pHone and though in the pond and a duck ate the PHone it came back 3 weeks later and the $$bb characters were lost in the woods just to tell you that shike put the line though the ss "doyou know where we are "as ked Mario "No" said MetaKnight "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" sceamed KiRby as he bumed into MetaKnight and MetaKnights Mask fell of and rolled into acave Metaknight was mad " Ha Ha" the other


	9. chapter 9

((Author's Note: Lugia is Luigi. Also, since as far as I know I cannot post image links when there is a drawing in the story I will explain what is happening in it.))

Chapter 9 page 17

$$bb characters laughed at Meta Knight had to get the mask back so he went in the cave "Why are you going so slow" asked KiRby "for drmadic eftec" anewed Meta Knight

((There is a picture of Meta Knight walking and Kirby is staring at him.))

page 18

"I Got it I got my Rubix cube and ….. my corn dog with my mask on it" Meta Knight Puton the mask and ate the corn dog and something was just not nghth

((There is a picture of Meta Knight with his mask on upside down))


End file.
